Don't Get All Torn Up
Lori was dropping Lincoln off at school, and he walks inside the building. Lincoln: Okay, today will be the day I ask Christine about if she wants to hangout. He walks to his locker to put his stuff away, but he notices it's full, except for the highest shelf He stretches as much as he can to reach it, but that's when it happened: Bun-Bun fell out of his pocket and his pants ripped, exposing his underwear Everyone, including Christine notices, and laughs, making him blush and run away Lincoln was crying and started to cuddle with Bun-Bun. Lincoln: Oh Bun-Bun why must all these embarrassing things happen to me? Suddenly the door opened wide. Lincoln: Please don't hurt me or Bun-Bun? He realizes it was Christine who opened the door, and he gets upset. Lincoln: What do you want? Christine: I came to find you, and apologize for laughing Lincoln: Why? Christine: Well, I kind of feel guilty for laughing at you. Lincoln: Tell me honestly do you really feel guilty or you were pressured into apologizing to me. Christine: no really, I do feel bad for laughing at you, and I also came to ask you something, do you want to hang out? Lincoln: Really, but, do you have a spare pair of pants. Christine blushes. Lincoln: Yeah because I don't want to exposed my heart boxers. Lincoln points to the rip where his white boxers with red hearts were exposed. Christine: Uh, I, well, I mean...no, but I have a sweatshirt. Lincoln: A sweatshirt? Christine pulls a panther’s sweatshirt, and wraps that around Lincoln’s waist, causing him to blush. Lincoln: Ha-ha...um…this could work out. Thank you. Christine: You are most welcome. Lincoln: Getting back on topic, I'd love to hang out. Christine: Great, how does after school sound? Lincoln: Perfect! Christine: Okay but, don't be worried about your stuffed rabbit. Lincoln: Bun Bun. Christine: Yeah, it's only a stuffed bunny and besides I think it's kind of cute Lincoln: Really. Christine: Yes! You want to know a secret? I carry around plushies too! (Takes one out of her backpack) This is Ellie, my stuffed elephant. Lincoln: Oh cute, also sorry for you having to see my heart boxers, they were the only pair of undies clean. Christine: that's also okay, I don't mind them...say, you want to come to my house and we can play with our plushies together? Lincoln: Sure but, let me go to your house in non ripped pants. Christine: Oh right, I forgot... well then, just meet me when you're ready, okay? Lincoln: Okay and Bye Christine Christine: Bye. Later that day, Lincoln came to Christine's house with a pair of green shorts with a red stripe and Bun Bun secure in his bag. Lincoln knocks on the door. Lincoln: Hello Christine, I am here Much later Lincoln and Christine are seen playing with their plushies in Christine’s back yard. Lincoln (as Bun-Bun): Hello, I'm Bun-Bun. I like veggie soup, tennis, and being a good sport. Christine (as Ellie): Pleased to meet you, Bun-Bun. My name is Ellie. I like monkey-bars, bananas, and going to school. Lincoln: This is fun, thank you Christine for inviting over. Christine: No problem Lincoln. Lincoln: And thankfully nothing embarrassing has happened. Lincoln then bends over and ripping his shorts on accident Lincoln: Dang it Lincoln stands right back up, turns his back away from Christine, and covers the tear in his shorts. He blushes, and walks back away from her Lincoln: Tee-hee. Um...uh…uh (In his mind) what should I tell her? Lincoln pulls his phone out of his book-bag, and pretends to read a text from his mom. Lincoln: My mom just texted me. I have to be home by dinner. I got to go noq. Sorry. Lincoln pulls his shirt down in the back, and walks backwards to the fence. He gets through the gate, and then walks forwards Christine: Lincoln wait don't leave. I want to play some more Lincoln runs away crying, and grasping his hands over the rip in his shorts. He gets home, puts on pajamas, sits on his bed, and holds Bun-Bun. Lincoln: sniff, sniff Luan hears the crying from Lincoln’s room, and goes in to checks on him. Luan: Lincoln, are you alright? Lincoln was crying loudly. Luan: I think I will leave now. Luan leaves the room, and eats a fruit bar. She later on grabs Lincoln's Ace Savvy blanket off the couch, takes it to his room, and drapes it over his shoulders. Luan: I thought you might want your blanket. Lincoln looks up at his big sister, and smiles. Luan takes a tissue out of the tissue box on the night stand, and hands it to Lincoln Lincoln: *sniff* Thanks, Luan. Luan: Tell me Lincoln what's wrong Lincoln: I embarrassed myself during a hangout session. Luan: How Lincoln: I ripped my pants Luan: What underwear were you wearing, Lincoln? Lincoln: Um... (Whispers) They were polka dot. Luan: Oh. I feel you, sweetheart. One time, I was maybe 8 or even 9, I dropped my pencil in history class, so I bent over, and it caused my shorts to rip in the back, and I was wearing light green frilly floral undies. Everyone saw and laughed. I ran into the little girl’s room, and didn't want to come out all morning. Then, I saw my shorts in the mirror, and saw how it was a little bit silly looking. Soon, I was laughing along with everyone else. Lincoln: Did the teacher laugh? Luan: No. Lincoln: I didn't think so. Luan: But the point of the story is sometimes you have just look at yourself and laugh because frankly sometimes it better to laugh with the crowd. Lincoln: But I was wearing polka dotted boxers Luan: I don't care what you were wearing; the fact of the matter is must make a joke about it. Lincoln: Okay are you sure about this? Luan: Sure, it's easy as a banana cake. Luan bends down to give Lincoln a hug and her pajama pants split. Luan: Or a banana split? Lincoln then sees that Luan tore her pajamas, exposing her hot pink banana printed undies. He laughs about it while Luan tucks him into his bed. Luan: Good night, my sweet brother. Luan then kisses Lincoln on the head, and Lincoln falls asleep. The next day, he sees Christine at school. Lincoln: Hi, Christine. Christine: Hi, Lincoln. Much later; Lincoln and Christine are seen in math class, and Lincoln gets a C- Lincoln: Oh, a C-. Well, that was tear-able. (Laughs) gets Christine: Haha. Lincoln: You got to say, my split shorts were a bit funny looking Christine: Yeah, kind of. Lincoln: What's wrong? Christine: I am kind of sad that you ran away when we were hanging out. Lincoln: Look I am sorry about that I was embarrassed that I ripped my pants but, tell you what after school I will hang with you. Christine: You will. Lincoln: Of course. Christine: Alright. Much later after school Lincoln and Christine were playing in the backyard. Christine's pet dog came running out. Christine: Hi, Sadie. Christine then bends over to pet Sadie, and it caused her jeans to split. She smiles and looks at Lincoln. Christine: I guess we’re even now. Lincoln: Yeah, I guess we are. Both Christine and Lincoln hold on to there plushies, fall over, and laugh Lincoln then hears a text message from his mom, and checks it out. The text reads: Plz be home by dinner, sweetheart. Lincoln shows the message to Christine to prove her that he has to leave. Christine: Oh. See you tomorrow. Lincoln: See you tomorrow! At dinner, Luan wanted to know how today went for her baby brother. Luan: So, how was today? Lincoln: Great! Actually, Christine ended up ripping her pants! Luan: Ugh! Mid through late childhood growth-spurts! Geez! Lincoln: Tell me 'bout it! Much later that night Lincoln is getting ready for bed and talking to Bun-Bun. Lincoln: You know I should have made joke from the start Bun-Bun, because this whole situation would have been done by now. Lincoln dropped Bun-Bun. Lincoln: Oops. Lincoln went down to pick up Bun-Bun and ripping his pajamas pants. Then Luan came in. Luan: Lincoln I...tee-hee. Lincoln: BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luan: You’re not offended? Lincoln: Lincoln: Well, I was a little bit embarrassed, but it does look pretty funny, doesn't it? Luan: What do you think? Luan has Lincoln stand back view in a wall mirror. Lincoln smiles and laughs at himself. Lincoln: HA! Luan: I want you to know something. Lincoln: What? Luan: If you ever split your pants again, do try to deal with it however is possible if you can, you shouldn't care if your pants are ripped, because some people don't want to see that. By the way, nice red and white stripe boxers, Lincoln. Lincoln and Luan: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lincoln then gets into bed. Lincoln: Maybe I was a little too freak out about my pants. It could have happened to anyone. Luan: Yeah that’s right Lincoln. Luan then leaves Lincoln’s bedroom. Lincoln then falls asleep and snuggles with Bun-Bun. The End. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud